The first time
by DragonEyeZ
Summary: Drizzt and CattiBrie admit their love for each other. But things don't go quite the way they had planned... First story ever written, so please live with the immaturity and bad language...
1. Foreword

The first time  
  
Author's notice  
  
In this fic, Drizzt Do'Urden, Catti-Brie, Bruenor Battlehammer, Regis the Halfling, Stumpet, Mithril Hall, Bruenor's Climb, Icewind Dale, Ten-Towns, Loth, Wulfgar, Guenhwyvar, Zaknafain, Menzoberrazan and Khazid'hea appears or is mentioned. All belongs to R.A. Salvatore and TSR. No person nor location is of my imagination, except for the cave in which Drizzt, Catti-Brie and Guenhwyvar spend the night. I'm merely using these characters for a moment to entertain the readers and to employ my imagination (as well as my restless muses).  
  
Thanks are given to Nebethut and LirielMe for correcting Drizzt's height in chapter 6.  
  
Due to several requests, the TRUE PG-13 part is now up (a bit longer chapter 5).  
  
This story was originally inspired by "What fools we have been", "Beyond hope", "A new Beginning" and "Sleep in peace, Princess" - all four stories which I can recommend for any Drizzt Do'Urden fan (and of those mentioned below).  
  
This is dedicated to all of us, who thinks that Drizzt is a more suitable lover for Catti-Brie than Wulfgar, and who can't wait until Mr. Salvatore gets it over with...  
  
I'm not R.A. Salvatore, nor Mark Anthony, so please don't expect a story anywhere near what they are able to create. The chapters are very short, so though it's a story of 10 chapters, it's only 20 pages long... Please don't mind that.  
  
Please notice, also, that this story takes place in an alternate universe. 


	2. A love admitted

Author: Dragoneyes  
Title: The First Time  
Rating: PG-13 (maybe it's just a PG... Haven't tried these "dirty" fics before... Tell me if the rating needs changing)  
Summary: Summary? Summary?? You mean that this thing actually needs a plot?!? Well, Catti-Brie finally admits her feelings to Drizzt, but it doesn't turn out quite the way she had planned...  
*blah* means exclamations  
  
  
Chapter 1 - A Love Admitted  
  
Drizzt stood on top of Bruenor's Climb, as he so often did, watching the sky. He didn't like the looks of the clouds. They were too heavy for his liking. The wind blew icily cold down from the Spine of the World, as it always did in the winter, and bore a foretelling of snow to come with it.  
The drow's brow furrowed. The last snowfall had only been yesterday, and it had been bad enough. If another came so quickly, the dwarves would find themselves buried in snow up over their heads...   
Drizzt's lips pulled up in a slight smile as he remembered the last time the dwarves had been blocked in by snow. Bruenor had personally dug through the snow, cursing and huffing in his custom manner, just so Drizzt, Catti-Brie and Wulfgar could get outside.  
The drow felt a pang of grief in his heart when he thought of the young barbarian. He had died barely a month ago while saving the others from the wrath of a yochlol, a handmaiden of the evil drow goddess Lloth. In a war started because of Drizzt...  
He stayed on Bruenor's Climb, his thoughts drifting, until the first flakes fell, before he turned around and started climbing down.   
When he reached the ground, the snow had covered the tracks he made when going up. When he was halfway to the dwarven complex, the snow made it impossible to see details. And when he reached the caves, the snow was falling so heavily he couldn't even see his hand if holding it up in a stretched arm.  
He found that the entrance to the complex had been blocked by a giant, wooden door that usually was used to keep troublesome creatures (such as goblins, orcs and until recently bypassing barbarians) out, and now was used the same way against the growing piles of snow.  
"Ye're crazy, elf!" Bruenor Battlehammer's familiar voice boomed, as the gate swung open. "Not even a stinkin' tundra yeti's out in that storm!"  
The black elf merely smiled and stepped into the comfortable heat of the caverns, brushing the snow off his shoulders as he walked. He found himself face to face with the grim-faced dwarf, standing hands on hips, as he entered.  
"Ye stupid drow!" the dwarf bellowed, stabbing the elf in the belly with a sturdy finger. "Bein' out in that weather! Ye nearly got me girl and me runnin' out after ye!!"  
Drizzt smiled again as the dwarf walked away, growling about the dark elf's reckless behaviour, troubles with the mining of mithril, Catti-Brie's stubbornness, problems with the caravans to Ten-Towns, flaws in the wall and how much Regis was eating. All in all, acting like his normal self.  
When Drizzt returned to his room to hang up his cloak, he stumbled across Catti-Brie and Stumpet, who came walking the opposite way. To his surprise, the human girl flushed to a deep red and turned her head away as he passed them.  
Confused, he looked after the dwarven cleric and the human woman for a short while, then shrugged and continued down to his own room.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Ye think he heard anythin'?" Catti-Brie asked, when Drizzt was out of hearing range.  
Stumpet shook her head.  
"Don't think so," she replied. "'Sides, what difference'd 'tmake if he knew ye like him?"  
Catti-Brie felt how her cheeks starting burning again and she looked at the ground. She had mentioned her feelings for Drizzt to the dwarven cleric, trying to get another woman's opinion on the matter. What she had not told was that when Wulfgar had asked her to marry him, she had only agreed because she knew what troubles it would bring to marry Drizzt, even though she loved the drow deeper than she ever had cared for the barbarian.  
She casted a short look down the hall, in the direction of the dark elf.  
"Go ta him, girl," Stumpet said, following the human's gaze, and patted Catti's hand. "Tell him."  
Catti-Brie smiled, thankful for the advice (though she had thought of the exact same thing) and padded down the hallway, and found Drizzt standing, still wearing his cloak, outside his door, looking at her with curiosity.  
Quickly, to hide her sudden re-blushing, she slipped into her own room and fell down to the bed. A soft knock sounded, and the black elf peered in.  
"Catti?" he asked, a concerned look on his face as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Is something wrong?"  
"Nay, it's just...," she began, sitting up, and found she lacked words. She did not know how she could tell him her feelings without risking to frighten him off.  
"What?" He walked over and sat down next to her, giving her his full attention.  
She sighed inwardly and looked up at him. His lavender eyes seemed to sparkle in the light from the fireplace - the only source of light in the room - and she felt how her pulse quickened by having him so close. He smiled softly; patience, care and gentleness radiating from his entire being.  
"Aw, what ever!" she merely said, flung her arms around the black elf's waist and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
His eyes went wide in surprise and he stiffened at first, but then, he relaxed, and even began returning the kiss, to her surprise, as she had expected him to withdraw, to push her away or in some other manner show distaste for her kiss.  
"I love ye, Drizzt," she whispered, holding him close, feeling how her heart lightened now that she had told her deepest secret. "I don't care if ye think me a fool, but I do."  
"I love you too, Catti-Brie. I've alway had," he slowly replied, running a hand through her auburn tresses, then lifted her chin and pulled her into another, deep kiss.  
Catti-Brie was reminded of the many times she and Wulfgar had been in the same situation, and also felt how her body reacted to the very same thing. She wanted - no, needed - Drizzt at the moment, and pushed her body against his. His arms closed around her waist, willingly accepting her closeness, even as she pushed the cloak off his shoulders and began clawing at his chest through the shirt he wore.  
It was not until the human girl reached for the hem of the shirt that he reacted and broke the kiss.  
"It's okay," she whispered, slipping a hand up underneath the cloth and began tracing the compact muscles beneath it.  
Drizzt gave a muffled sound, but did not protest any further and instead began stroking her back. Smiling, she kissed him again and pulled the shirt over his head, then gently pushed him down onto the bed and settled on top of him, nipping at his black chest.  
"By the gods, Catti," he whispered, his eyes closed tight, his hands running down her back in soft patterns. "Feels so good..."  
She smiled into his chest and slipped a hand down his body and gently grabbed him through the breeches. He jerked with a gasp and would have sat up, if Catti-Brie was not holding him down with her weight.  
"Nervous?" she asked with a soft laughter.  
"A little," he admitted with a wry smile. "I'm not exactly used to this..."  
Catti-Brie raised an eyebrow in query.  
"'Tis yer first time?" she then asked in surprise.  
The black elf managed a coy grin as he slowly nodded.  
"Well, then we'll just've ta do somethin' 'bout that, don't we?" she purred into his pointed ear and gently bit at the lobe.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Bruenor growled, looking at the dwarf in front of him  
"Ye're sure?" he asked.  
"Absolutely. Goblins in th' lower tunnels," the other replied. "Only a few, though, nothin' ta summon th' warriors fer."  
Bruenor nodded, thinking. The appearance of goblins did not disturb him, and especially if it only were a few. Actually, they could prove some much needed exercise for himself and Drizzt. Grinning, he send four dwarves out to different parts of the complex in order to find the drow, while he himself went to the sleeping-quarters to get his gear.   
But when leaving his room, he was met by the dwarves, who told that Drizzt hadn't been in any of the places they had looked.  
"Leaves only his room," Bruenor grumbled and stomped down the hallway to the drow's room, knocking violently at the door.   
But he received no answer.  
Thinking the black elf merely asleep, the dwarf opened the door and peered in, only to find the room empty.  
Scratching his beard in confusion, he walked over to Catti-Brie's door.  
"If anyone knows where that dunned drow's, it's her," he growled to himself, before pushing the door open, not pausing to knock. And stopped dead in his tracks.  
Drizzt was in there, as well as Catti-Brie. Both were lying on the bed, half-naked - Catti sitting with a leg on either side of the dark elf - entwined in a passionate kiss. The drow had an arm wrapped around the girl's waist, the right hand nuzzling one of her breasts, while Catti-Brie had one hand placed on the elf's cheek and the other was busy unbuckling his belt. Both froze when the door slammed into the wall from the dwarf's powerful push.  
"Bruenor!" Drizzt cried in shock at the same time as Catti-Brie's terrified "Da'!" sounded. 


	3. Troubles

The First Time  
  
Chapter 2 - Parting Again  
  
The dwarf looked from one to the other, too stunned to say anything, feeling how his face slowly took on a more reddish colour. Suddenly, he turned around, grabbing the doorknob on the way, and shut the door closed after him. Cursing, he slammed his head against the wall to let out his frustration. He had purposely pushed Catti-Brie towards Drizzt, doing almost everything in order to bring the two of them together - sending them out on missions together, placing them side by side in the dinner-hall, putting their rooms next to each other - all done in the hope that the dark elf could help lessen the recent loss of Wulfgar. And now the dwarf properly had ruined it all...  
Growling to himself and cursing his stupidity, he stomped back down the hall, every thought about goblins erased from his mind for the time being.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The two lay perfectly still, not daring to move, when they heard the slam as Bruenor's head rammed against the stone, and then the sound of his boots as he moved down the hall again.  
"I'd better leave...," Drizzt whispered, blushed enough to show through his ebony skin. "At least until Bruenor has cooled down a bit..."  
Catti-Brie nodded slowly, and, with more than a little regret, untangled herself from the black elf. Drizzt quickly pulled the shirt over his head and grabbed his cloak, while Catti-Brie got dressed as well, and pressed a gently kiss against her lips, before he disappeared out the door.  
With a disappointed sigh, the human girl dropped back onto the bed, wanting to give the drow time to get away, before she, too, left the room. The blanket was still warm, and she found herself burying her nose in it to breathe in the faint scent of Drizzt that still lingered there. If only her father hadn't disturbed them...  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Drizzt quickly made his way through the hallways, not being in any mood to face Bruenor after what just had transpired between him and Catti-Brie. Though it had been quite innocent at that time, he did not know if the stubborn dwarf thought about it the same way, and at the current moment, Drizzt felt he needed some time alone to let it all sink properly in. And therefore, he was on his way to the outer gate, knowing that outside would be the only place to get the needed peace.  
The guard were more than mildly surprised by the fact that he wanted to leave the warmth of The dwarven stronghold to the harsh snowstorm, but, while grumbling about the strange ideas the drow sometimes got, opened the gate.  
Normally, the blast of icy wind and snow, which entered through the now-open door, would have made Drizzt change his mind, but at the moment, he found the thought of braving a blizzard more doable than to face Bruenor, so he merely pulled the cloak tightly around him and stepped outside.  
Behind him, the gate closed again, shutting the warmth and comfort of the dwarven caverns in, leaving him alone in the cold, fast setting darkness. For a moment, he fingered with the statuette of Guenhwyvar, thinking to summon the panther to his side, but dropped it back into his pocket and started walking.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Finally, Catti-Brie rose from the bed, deciding that she needed to talk with Bruenor, to explain what had happened. She knew all too well the temper her dwarven foster-father possessed, but also knew that she had a much better chance of escaping him alive than Drizzt had... And so, she wanted to talk with the dwarf before he caught the drow.  
To her internal surprise, though, she stumbled across her father as she entered the hallway, nearly bumping into him.  
"Da'! Ye've ta.. We... I mean, he... I..," Catti-Brie stammered, feeling how her cheeks grew red again as she suddenly found herself lacking words.  
The dwarf caught her arm, making her fall silent.  
"Do ye love him?" he merely requested.  
Catti-Brie nodded slowly. There was no doubt as to whom Bruenor was referring to.  
"Of all me heart," she whispered.  
To her surprise, the dwarf smiled broadly and pulled her into a hug. No words were said, but she knew now that her father not only did not detest the relationship, but even were happy for Drizzt and her. Flinging her arms around her father, she thanked him in a whisper and then rushed up to tell Drizzt the good news.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Drizzt sighed and looked up, only to be blinded by the whirling snow. It was nearly impossible to see anything, and the drow found that he had to rely on his memory to guide him. But his mind was wandering, and as the snow blew into his face, he was forced to keep his eyes locked at the ground, and thus did not have whatever little visual guidance that could be gained through the blanket of snow.  
He cursed silently to himself as he made his way through the piling snow, when he realised that he was lost.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Catti-Brie scratched her neck. She had searched through half of the stronghold by now, and still hadn't found any trace of Drizzt. It had been nearly two hours since she had talked with Bruenor, and still she hadn't spotted the black elf in any of the placed he used to be. And now, though she had no idea of why, she walked to the outer gate and asked the guards if *they* had seen him.  
"The drow? He's outside," one of the two dwarves replied with a shrug. "Silly ideas that elf som'times gets, if ya ask me."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Slowly and carefully not to slip, Drizzt descended a pile of huge rocks. He could vaguely remember them, but could not quite place them.  
Suddenly, a wolf trap, having been hidden beneath the thick layer of snow, slammed shut around his left leg and dropped him into the snow, a cry on his lips. He remembered all of a sudden that the rocks had been made as a barrier to keep a group of troublesome goblins from roaming Icewind Dale until a band of dwarves had taken care of them. Wolf traps had been used to keep the goblins away as well, and Drizzt could all too vividly remember the fact that they, when collecting the traps again, had lacked a single one...  
Gritting his teeth against the pain, and refusing to look at the crimson hue the snow around his leg slowly gained, he grabbed around the jaws and carefully pulled them apart, silently thanking Bruenor for having the trap made so that it would not cut off the leg of whatever it caught, but merely keep the victim trapped. Grimacing, he jerked the leg loose of the metal and tumbled backwards into the snow, away from the cruel trap. Using the rocky barrier for support, he climbed to his feet again, careful not to lay any weight on the wounded leg.  
He found that he could walk, but only slowly and very painfully. Knowing he did not have any chance in surviving the storm, much less getting back to the dwarven stronghold, he tossed the onyx figurine on the ground, calling out to the great panther.  
Guenhwyvar sensed the pain in the elf's voice and immediately responded to his call.  
"Get help," Drizzt said with a harsh groan, as soon the mist had formed around the statuette, knowing that the panther could not be of any other assistance.  
Like a black lightning that quickly disappeared among the white flakes falling from the sky, the black panther rushed through the snow in the direction of the dwarven homes. 


	4. To the rescue

The First Time  
  
Chapter 3 - To The Rescue  
  
"Why did ye let him go out in that storm?!?!?!?" Bruenor yelled again, as he had done for the last thirty minutes or so, while the two unfortunate dwarves, who happened to be those that had let Drizzt outside, tried to stay out of their king's way.  
Catti-Brie, however, were too nervous herself, and paced around the throne room in a circle, wringing her hands and biting her nails, unable to do anything else out of fear for the dark elf. The storm had grown worse, and since the sun had left the sky, it was impossible to move more than a few feet away from the caverns without getting lost. She knew that the drow would have returned when the darkness claimed Icewind Dale, especially in such a weather, but since he had not, all feared the worst.  
"Me king!" a call suddenly sounded from the entrance.  
All in the throne room turned immediately, when a snow-covered Guenhwyvar leaped in through the door and skittered to a stop in front of the dwarven king.  
"Drizzt's in trouble!" Catti-Brie found herself crying out, knowing instinctively the reason for why the panther had arrived alone.  
If cats could nod, then it was what the black panther did in reply, before she leaped back towards the door, though she halted - waiting for the others.  
"Gather a search team! We're goin' after him!" Bruenor yelled, leaping to his feet.  
To anyone unused to the dwarves, the activity that followed the king's yell might have seemed as complete chaos. But it turned out to be quite the opposite, as a search team, consisting of ten dwarven - Stumpet included - stood ready to depart within mere minutes.  
Catti-Brie, too, prepared; strapped Khazid'hea around her waist and grabbed her amulet. When she joined the ranks of the waiting dwarves, she had fully expected her father to protest, but to her surprise, he merely gave her a brief nod before taking the lead into the snow storm.  
They immediately started regretting it, as the snow was chest-heigh to the dwarves, but the thought of Drizzt in trouble pushed them on, even though they only could move slowly. In fact, very slowly, as their vision was blurred by the snow-filled wind.  
"It's no use!" one of the dwarves called after nearly half an hour of walking, trying to make himself heard over the howl of the wind. "We can't possibly find him in 'tis weather without needin' ta be rescued ourselves!"  
"We can't leave him!" Bruenor roared back, and punched at the piling snow in front of him, stubbornly trying to continue. "We've to find him!"  
"I'll move on!" Catti-Brie yelled.  
"Too dangerous," the dwarf merely grumbled.  
"No beasts're out here now, and Guenhwyvar'll lead me!" Catti-Brie retorted. "And I'm the tallest of all o' us, and can move through the snow faster than ye can!"  
She had expected her father to show his usual stubborn side, but to her surprise, he nodded. The human girl only paused long enough to ensure she had three blankets, a couple of flasks with healing potions and some food, before she was off, following the lead of the black panther and leaving the dwarves behind.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Drizzt paused in the sheltering shadow of a large rock, clenching his fists tightly as he fought against the pain that flooded through him from his wounded leg. Though the jaws of the trap hadn't gone all too deep, he had gained a deep cut on each side of his leg, and even though the cold was making his leg grow numb, each step sent a wave of pain through every part of his body.  
"Maybe Bruenor's right... I *am* a stupid drow!" he muttered under his breath with a slight smile, despite the seriousness of his situation, as he braced himself and took another, limping step forward.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"What is it, girl?" Catti-Brie asked, when she saw Guenhwyvar halt.  
Walking up next to the panther, she saw the reason: a wolf trap, its cruel jaws still edge with blood and pieces of cloth, stuck out of a snowpile, almost hidden from view. Hadn't it been for the whiteness of the snow, the human would never even have noticed it.  
Guenhwyvar raised her head and squinted against the blinding snow, then suddenly leaped forward in a impressive bounce, almost bringing her out of Catti-Brie's range of sight.  
"Hold on, Drizzt, I'm comin'..," the human girl whispered to herself, gathered her cloak tighter around her and followed the black panther, who impatiently waited for her to catch up. 


	5. A shelter against the cold

The First Time  
  
Chapter 4 - A Shelter Against The Cold  
  
Catti-Brie fought her way through the snow, her legs pumping fanatically to keep up with the black, feline form in front of her. As she moved, she started to notice the growing crimson stains in the snow, a certain sign that she was approaching a wounded person. The thought gave her renewed strength, and she started running, knowing she was close.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Drizzt laid his head back against the rock he leaned against. The pain in his leg had dulled to a throb, but he was shivering from the cold, his legs and fingers were numb and he felt a tiredness creeping into his every limb, and knew that he simply could not go on much longer.  
Suddenly, he heard his name being called through the howling of the wind. Confused, he looked up and saw two well-known forms make their way through the blizzard towards him.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Catti-Brie nearly knocked the black elf off his feet when she threw herself around his neck, tears running freely down her cheeks, while she hugged him as if she never would let go again. She kissed him fiercely, more than a little startled at the coldness of his skin.  
"I thought I'd lost ye ferever," she whispered, resting her forehead against his, looking into his lavender eyes.  
He smiled softly and pulled her close, returning the kiss.  
"What of Bruenor?" he suddenly asked and held her out from him, concern crossing his delicate features.  
Catti-Brie grinned and pressed a kiss against his nose.  
"Ye think he'd have let me out alone, and in a storm, if he didn't want us ta meet?" she pointed out.  
He laughed softly, seeing the logic his love showed him, and gently returned her kiss.  
"C'mon, let's go home," Catti-Brie smiled and grabbed his hand.  
The dark elf nodded and took a step forward... And immediately whined in pain and dropped to a knee in the thick snow. Catti-Brie dropped to her knees as well as soon as she noticed the elf's blood-soaked leg, and quickly examined the wound, wincing at the sight. A deep, jagged gash were on each side of his leg, going from just below his knee to the middle of the calf. Though it had been more than an hour since the drow had gained it, it still bled.   
She looked into the purple eyes of Drizzt, noticed the pain in them, and knew that he would not be able to make it back to the dwarven stronghold.  
"We've ta find a cave," she stated softly while helping him to his feet, and hooked an arm under his shoulders to support them as they started walking again, holding her pace slow enough for the injured elf to keep up without too much pain.  
Guenhwyvar showed her unnatural intelligence once more as she easily leaped ahead of them, leading the human and the drow through the blinding snowstorm, and, Catti-Brie hoped, towards a cave in which they could seek shelter for the night.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Did you find them?" Regis anxiously asked, almost before Bruenor got a chance to brush the snow out of his beard.  
But when the halfling looked over the returned group, he immediately noticed the missing person and asked the obvious question: "Where's Catti-Brie?"  
"She's gone herself ta find the drow," the dwarf grumbled and stomped at the floor to get the snow off his boots, but his voice trembled slightly, revealing his inner turmoil.  
"Alone?!?" Regis asked in surprise, fighting hard to keep his jaw from hitting the floor.  
"Aye. But the cat's with her. And when she finds the drow, he can protect her too," the dwarf said, then added in almost a whisper, seemingly more to himself than to the halfling: "They'll be alright..."  
"They will," Regis said reassuring and patted his friend's back. "They will."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The wind had somehow managed to grow stronger, and both human and drow found themselves hard pressed to follow the feline form in front of them, even though Guenhwyvar was no more than four feet ahead of them. The temperature had dropped as well with the leaving of the sun, and it was not long before Catti-Brie was shivering with cold as well, and pressed against the elf to savour what little heat she could gain thus.  
Suddenly, Guenhwyvar's mighty roar sounded above the continuous howling of the wind, and fearful that something had happened to the great panther, both human and elf broke into a run - Drizzt's fear for the panther shortly clouding the shearing pain from his leg. But to their relief, they found their companion not only unharmed, but standing in the entrance to a cave.  
Smiling, Drizzt dropped a hand to Guenhwyvar's head, and noticed that the cat had raised ears as well as flattened fur - a sign that there was no danger lurking inside.  
On closer examination, they found that their shelter consisted of not only one cave, but two. A small tunnel in the corner of the first, which lead back out to the dale and the cold, gave access to the second, that thus was protected against the cold. A deep, warm stream even ran through this second cave, heating the air to a pleasantly temperature, and they found a pile of firewood in another corner.  
"No-one has been here in a long time," Drizzt said, as he carefully sat down next to the stream, rolled up his trouser leg and lowered the injured leg into the flowing water to clean the wound and get some warmth back into the limb. "It's properly some merchants, who've sought shelter here some while ago, and left the wood in case other travellers should pass by."  
"'Haps," Catti-Brie replied while unpacking the blankets. "Just as long as it's warm and sheltered against the snow, I'd be willin' ta sleep in a giant-lair."  
Guenhwyvar, lying at the other bank of the stream, purred, as if she agreed. 


	6. Bathtime

The first time  
  
Chapter 5 - Bathtime  
  
Catti-Brie rubbed her arms to get them warm, and turned towards Drizzt and the warm stream with a smile.  
"Wha'd'ya say 'bout a hot bath?" she suggested, walked over to the dark elf and leaned down to press a gentle kiss against his still cool lips.  
"You're too high up for me to decide," the drow said with a soft smile, when they broke again.  
Without warning, he suddenly grabbed around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap, grinning at her surprised yelp, before he drew her into a second, passionate kiss.  
"And ye're wearing too many clothes," the human girl quipped, pushed the dark-green cloak off his shoulders and started undoing the lacework at the collar of his shirt.  
It went over his head without meeting resistance, and Catti-Brie could not fight the urge to run her hands over his tightly muscled torso, so much different from Wulfgar's. The barbarian's muscles had been huge and heavy, whereas Drizzt's were smooth and more tightly packed - like those of Guenhwyvar. The dark elf sighed with contentment and ran his hands up her arms and down the sides of her body.  
"Let's take care o' yer leg first," Catti-Brie purred and rose from Drizzt's lap to fetch the flasks of healing potions, grinning at the black elf's pout by her actions.  
The drow accepted the first vial, drained it and grimaced.  
"Despite Stumpet's potent magic, she still makes all of the potions taste like 'holy water'..," he said and coughed.  
"That's just too bad, 'cause ye don't stop drinkin' til yer wound's closed," the human girl replied with a malicious grin and shoved the second bottle into his hand.  
Drizzt sighed as he lifted the vial to his lips, but then paused. Smiling suddenly, he pulled his leg out of the warm water, wiped the water and blood off with his hand and carefully dripped the contents of the flask into the gash. Smirking victorious, he looked up at Catti-Brie as the wound began to cease to bleed and instead started healing.  
"Wise guy," she growled in mock-anger and pushed him into the stream.  
Spluttering, the elf re-emerged from beneath the surface and wiped the water out of his lavender-coloured eyes.  
"Couldn't you at least have waited until I had gotten rid of the other boot?" he asked, disappeared beneath the chest-high water for a few moments before he reappeared again, this time holding up the soaked footwear to prove his case.  
"Just shut up an' wash," Catti-Brie laughed, splashing a handful water at him.  
Drizzt dropped the boot onto the shore, and, after a few moments of consideration, was followed by his leggings, and the elf leaned forward to clean his hair.  
Grinning, Catti-Brie quickly shrugged out of her clothes while his white mane disturbed his vision, and slipped into the warm water as well. Catching the motion out of the corner of his eye, the dark elf tossed the wet hair back and curious looked at the human girl as she started washing as well. But when she tried to reach a certain annoying spot between her shoulder blades, he couldn't resist walking up to her and start scrubbing her back. Laughing, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately while his hands slipped down her back, bringing them even closer together.  
Catti-Brie couldn't help but to smile and cocked a leg around his, purposely bringing their hips even closer together. The black elf moaned softly into her mouth, but then suddenly seemed to become aware of what he had done, and broke their kiss with an almost panicked look, every muscle in his body tensed.  
"What's wrong?" Catti-Brie asked in curiosity, gently rubbing his back to make him relax.  
"I.. I've never.. felt like this...," he whispered in reply, and suddenly turned grim. "In Menzoberranzan, males were not allowed to show any signs of pleasure..."  
"Well, we aren't in Menzo," Catti-Brie purred and brushed her lips against his cheekbone. "So if ye enjoy it, ye can show it..."  
"I'll try...," he muttered with a wry smile and moved his hands down her body to cup her buttocks.  
Catti-Brie merely laughed softly and grabbed his shoulders for support, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 


	7. The beginning of a new life

The First Time  
  
Chapter 6 - The Beginning Of A New Day  
  
Drizzt's eyes slowly slid open as he woke from his slumber. Looking down at the woman in his arms, he couldn't keep a smile from spreading across his face and gently stroke her cheek before he pulled the blanket tighter around them both.  
Catti-Brie woke at his action, looked up at her beloved and smiled with a sparkle in her blue eyes.  
"I must say, Drizzt... Fer one without experience, ye suren' learn quickly!" she said with a soft laughter and pressed a kiss against his chin, before laying her head to rest on his black chest again.  
"Zaknafein always said that good teachers gives good students," the black elf replied with a grin.  
"Perhaps we then outta take another bath before continuin' our 'lessons'," Catti-Brie purred and stretched her body to wrap her arms around the elf's neck, looking up at him with seducing eyes.  
The drow paused for a moment, chewing at the words.  
"When you say 'bath', you *do* mean a bath, right?" he asked slowly.  
Catti-Brie laughed at the memory of their last dip into the brook, and though they both had enjoyed it, they had not exactly managed much bathing...  
"We outta get back too... Me dad's properly worried 'bout us both," she said, untangled herself from the black elf and rose to her feet.  
Drizzt gave a disappointed sigh while he, too, rose. Grabbing her shoulders to keep her still, he gently kissed her before walking over to the warm stream and slipping into the water. The drow was only a couple of inches above five feet, which made him and Catti-Brie at the same hight. But this did not keep them from each other. Quite the contrary, as Catti-Brie for quite some time had been used to Wulfgar, who had been closer to seven feet than six, and she had to admit to herself that her two loved ones were just as different as their skincolor and size. Whereas Wulfgar always had been the tough, strong and rough type of person, Drizzt had proved to be everything but that...  
Guenhwyvar had been dismissed the previous night, the statuette still laying where Drizzt had managed to throw it before being tripped to the ground by a love-hungry Catti-Brie. The human woman smiled at the thought, and moved the statuette to the rumpled pile of Drizzt's clothes before she lowered her body into the water as well, grinning as the drow immediately walked up to her and pulled her into a deep kiss.  
"Now, now, weren't ye th' one who wanted a real bath?" Catti-Brie jested and laughed.  
"I can't help it; I've become addicted to your mouth," he grinned. "And to you," he continued softly, pulled her close and started kissing her neck.  
This time, though, Catti-Brie didn't laugh. She had no idea of how sixty or seventy years without caring caresses and gentle words felt, but she did know that Drizzt had not gone through that time unhurt, and once more, she felt her heart bleeding with compassion towards her black-skinned lover.  
Gently, she pushed him away and stopped his forthcoming protest with a finger on his lips.  
"Bath first," she said with the softest of smiles, slipped the hand over his cheek instead and leaned in to press a kiss against his lips. "Then we can figger out things..."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Seen any sign 'o them yet?" Bruenor asked, his eyes scanning the horizon.  
The lookout shook his head and returned his gaze to the Dale. Standing on top of Bruenor's Climb, the two dwarves had an excellent view of Icewind Dale, and the white snow helped outline every living being, even yetis.  
Suddenly, two black spots appeared in the distance, emerging from behind a slope, and Bruenor found himself standing on his toes to get a better view. But as the two persons got closer, he easily recognized the white hair - contrasting to the black skin - of Drizzt, and the dwarf found himself running down the side of the hill at a speed he had never moved by before.  
"Took ye long enough!!" Bruenor bellowed as soon as he came within hearing range of the two, who he could not help noticing were walking hand in hand.  
He merely received a hug and an innocent grin in return. 


	8. A promise made

The First Time  
A/N: The first part of this chapter originally didn't exist, but was added, simply because my muses refused to work on the sequel to this one, if I didn't put this up. Damned muses... The only time they can work together is when they are blackmailing me... And then we were reading The Crystal Shard once again while waiting for Paths of Darkness to arrive by mail. You might recognize the situation...  
  
Chapter 7 - A Promise Made  
  
Barely a few days had passed, when Catti-Brie suddenly bursted into Bruenor's throne room, making every dwarf present leap to their feet, halfway expecting a tribe of goblins following the human girl.  
"What's wrong?" Bruenor asked in confusion.  
"It's Drizzt!" Catti-Brie panted. "Ye've ta come, Da'! Now!!"  
Fearing the worst, the dwarven king ran after his daughter. His fears only grew worse, when he realised they were heading for the hospital-hall...  
Pausing for a short second in front of the door, Bruenor mentally prepared himself for the worst, before he pushed the doors open. The dwarf saw Drizzt lying on one of the beds, a fine sheet of sweat covering him, and only breathing in ragged breaths.  
"Th' wound've festered," Stumpet, sitting behind the drow and holding one of his hands, whispered. "There's nothin' I can do, me king... I'm sorry. I don't know how much time he's left..."  
Nearly dropping to his knees next to the bed, Bruenor grabbed Drizzt's other hand and gave it a squeeze.  
"Bruenor..," the black elf murmured hoarsely, clenching Bruenor's hand tightly and turned his head towards the dwarf, though he still did not open his eyes.  
"I'm here," the dwarf whispered and squeezed the drow's hand again. "I'm here, ye durned elf..."  
"Bruenor... I... I'm sorry for having been such a fool," Drizzt managed, before his head dropped back onto the pillow and his eyelids slid back for a short moment, revealing his purple eyes.  
"What makes ye think ye're a fool?" Bruenor asked softly, holding on to the black-skinned hand as if it was the only way of keeping Drizzt alive.  
"That.. that I believed you wouldn't mind that I.. I married Catti-Brie...," the drow muttered. "I should have known it to be stupid to.. think such a thing.."  
"Of course it ain't, ye durned elf," Bruenor sobbed silently and somehow managed a smile. "If ye wouldn't have made th' cat sit on me, then I'd've made ye marry her a long time ago!"  
"So.. You wouldn't.. have minded..." The black elf paused after almost each word, drawing a ragged breath, before he could continue: "... Having a.. a drow for.. son-in-law?"  
"No more than I'd mind Wulfgar," the dwarven king said and gently patting his friend's hand. "Though methinks it'd be even less..."  
"You.. mean that?"  
"Aye... Catti-Brie belongs with ya. And if it was needed ta make ye do it, I'd even preform th' ceremony meself," the dwarf replied softly. "Seein' ye two promised ta each other'd make me more happy than anythin' else."  
Drizzt nodded slightly and drew another ragged breath. Fearing it to be the last, Bruenor looked up at Catti-Brie and Stumpet, but to his surprise, found them sniggering.  
Suddenly, Drizzt's eyes shot open and he leaped out of the bed.  
"Then what are we waiting for?!?" he exclaimed with a broad grin.  
Not understanding what was happening at the first, Bruenor looked at the black elf, then to Catti-Brie and Stumpet, and finally back at Drizzt, when he suddenly realised the trick he had been played - the same trick he had used so long ago to persuade Drizzt to accompany him on his search for Mithril Hall.  
"Ye durned elf!!!" he roared and aimed a blow at the black elf's feet, before he, too, dropped to the floor laughing.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
About four weeks later, Catti-Brie sought out Drizzt in their shared room. She found her beloved sitting on the edge of the bed, looking into the fire, and reminding her of the first time she had kissed him. Looking up as she entered, the drow smiled and moved over to make room for her.  
"Something wrong?" he asked, placing an arm around her waist as she sat. "You look troubled..."  
"Aye...," she slowly replied. "There's somethin' I must tell ye, Drizzt..." Looking at the floor, Catti-Brie paused, seeking courage. "I'm pregnant..."  
At his continued silence, she turned her head, looking into his lavender orbs, and saw the mixture of happiness, disbelieving and surprise within them.  
"Catti... That's the best news you could possibly give me!" he laughed and pulled her into his embrace.  
"There's more," she continued, unable to share his happiness, and pushed him away from her. "I went ta see Stumpet, and... She told me I'm too big... The baby's at least two months old, judgin' from th' size. It... can't be yers, but Wulfgar's..."  
She looked at the floor again, unable to meet her beloved's gaze. Drizzt's hand gently cupped her chin and raised her eyes to meet his.  
"Even if the child belonged to Artemis Enteri, I'd love it as my own," he softly said and smiled. "No matter who sired it, I'll treat it and raise it as my own. That, I promise you."  
Unable to hold back her tears, Catti-Brie flung her arms around the drow's neck and pulled him into a tight hug, tears of relief and happiness flowing freely down her cheeks and mingling with Drizzt's. 


	9. Epilogue

The First Time  
  
Epilogue - The Beginning Of A New Life.  
  
Drizzt kicked the horse again, urging it to move even faster, though his mount was already going as fast as it could, its enchanted shoes giving it a speed that could match the one of a flying dragon, but he still felt it was too slow. Once again, he looked at the paper in his hand, though he already in his mind knew the words it said, having read it enough times to know it by heart:  
Catti has given birth. Come quick - Bruenor  
That was all what was written in the message, but it was more than enough for him. Alustriel - the lady of Silverymoon, whom he had visited for the last two weeks - had given him the horse as soon as she had seen the letter, and now, three hours later, he saw the dwarven stronghold showing up in the distance.  
A dwarf stood ready to greet him, and grabbed the reins of the mount as Drizzt leaped off its back and ran through the open gate. But, to his surprise, he almost bumped into Bruenor down one of the passages. He stopped, stunned at the almost angry look the dwarf wore.  
"Dark-skinned and white-haired!" Bruenor suddenly roared and poke the drow in the stomach with a sturdy finger. "Dark-skinned and white-haired!!"  
Drizzt looked at the dwarf, not understanding, until Catti-Brie suddenly appeared behind her father, cradling a bundle of wrappings. The black elf looked at her and smiled broadly, not noticing Bruenor's smirk as the dwarf moved aside to allow his daughter to pass. Walking up next to the drow, Catti-Brie carefully handed him the bundle and removed the cloth covering the baby.  
Drizzt nearly dropped the tiny girl in surprise, for her skin were dark - not as dark as his own, but most certainly not the light hue the inhabitants of Icewind Dale had - and her hair were of the same stark white colour as his.  
But his shock were complete when Stumpet appeared too, carrying two bundles alike the first.  
"No wonder she'd that belly!" the dwarven cleric laughed and held forth the two babes, both with the same skin and hair colour as their sister. "Two boys an' a gal'. Ya outta be proud, Drizzt!"  
The black elf looked back at Catti-Brie, his grin so broad it threatened to split his face in two, and a single tear of happiness lingering in the corner of his eye. 


	10. Author's note

Author's LAST note:  
  
My thanks to all, who have followed this story, and especially to everyone who have reviewed it.  
If you have any ideas for changing, mistakes in gramma/spelling/characters/places found, you think the rating needs edition, or if you have some other thing to complain about/compliment, please R&R.  
All reviews, that be flames or compliments, are most welcome, either in reviews, or on Talemaker@hotmail.com - they keep my muses working instead of fighting... At the moment, they're actually working on the sequel to this one, based on an idea Unseen Watcher gave me (more or less without knowing, I think...). So though this is my first fanfic, then you certainly don't get rid of me THAT easily! 


End file.
